The compact disc (CD) and digital video disc (DVD) are leading portable digital data storage formats. Hundreds of millions of discs are produced each year. These discs are used to store digital data files including. but not limited to movies, television shows, music, music videos, video game software, productivity software and a wide array of additional file types and file formats.
These discs are available in pre-recorded, recordable and rewritable formats. Increasingly the consumer is utilizing the recordable and rewritable versions of these media formats to store and/or transport data files, still images, video images, music files, and a wide array of additional file types and file formats.
The CD and DVD disc surfaces are soft and prone to scratching. To protect these discs during transport and to enable uniform stacking and storage of this media, CD and DVD media are stored in cases.
Retailers have difficulty keeping CD and DVD media from being stolen. Security tags and associated systems may not guarantee that CD and DVD media are not removed from a store, lost, or otherwise disposed of.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative digital media transaction method which addresses this issue.